Water's Unveiling
by Karine Dragon'sheart
Summary: First Sano and Megumi fic for me, hope ya'll like it. Sano and Megumi are strolling along when a rather unfortunate incident sends them into a river, still icy from winter...


**Disclaimer: I don't own RuroKen…sadly.**

**Water's Unveiling**

_**(This is way after Sano's come back from his worldly travels.)**_

"Oi! Fox!" Megumi sighed as her oft injured patient ran up to her, a snicker in his voice. Even after all these years, he never let her be. Stupid freakin' rooster.

"Hello, Rooster-head." He growled at that.

"Why ya gotta always call me names?"

"And you don't do the same? Wake up, Rooster, you've been calling me all sorts of crap ever since we met. Fox, Vixen, and my personal favorite, Opium Woman." He looked away as she glared up at him, and his apology came as something of a surprise.

"I didn't mean that, Megumi."

"Then why do you still call me 'Fox'?" He finally looked at her, and she was startled to see the degree of unhappiness in his eyes. He let them drift back to his feet, but his words continued.

"I…I guess because it's all I really know you as. 'Megumi' sounds so formal, but 'Fox', to me at least, is kinda affectionate. That's why I don't mind being called 'Rooster-head', even though I say I do. Sorry if it bothers you…" She sighed again, this time in his hearing, and patted his arm.

"Don't worry about it. It's really all the same to me. Why does it bother you to use 'Megumi'?"

"Because I always hear either 'Megumi-dono' from Kenshin, or 'Megumi-san' from Kaoru. I've even heard Yahiko call you 'Megumi-sama' after the whole Shishio affair eight years ago. But no one calls you by just your name. I guess it's different for me. I'm just Sano or Rooster or idiot or 'Sanosuke-kun' to everyone." He drifted off and rubbed his eyes. "Heh. That's all this world is any more, just names and titles. I wish that…well…"

"That the world we live in wasn't so complicated?"

"Yeah." Now he smiled at her, a gentle, sweet smile. And from inside the thick walls of her oft-broken heart, Megumi felt her own lips return that smile with one of her own, almost instinctively. And the grin he gave her back made her heart flip with sudden joy, though she couldn't quite tell why. Those warm brown eyes held none of the annoying superiority that she usually saw, and none of the condescending attitude that she felt whenever she was with a male that _wasn't _him or Ken-san. She liked that.

"There's nothing wrong in wishing."

"Nope, there isn't. Speaking of wishes, though…What do you wish for?" She laughed sadly.

"Only my family…and perhaps someone whom I can spend my days with. It's awfully lonely at the clinic sometimes…"

"Watch out!" Sano grabbed her shoulders and shoved her to the side of the road as a carriage streaked past. The only problem with that was that they had been on a bridge, and as Sano turned to yell at the driver, Megumi's high scream and a splash filled him with horror and terror.

"Megumi!" He roared, and dove in after her. The water was still breathlessly cold, and he had to fight to stop his mouth from spilling out the precious oxygen. He fumbled to the surface and gasped, his eyes darting around for Megumi's purple kimono. But it was her shriek that startled him into letting the river take him downstream.

"SANO!"

"Hold on, Megumi!" She was clinging to a lone boulder, and he caught hold of it with a long arm, slamming into it as he forced himself out of the current. She freed a hand and caught onto his neck, creeping close to him as he wrapped his body around hers. He could feel her tremors, and knew that she wouldn't survive if they stayed in the freezing flow. He tucked her head under his chin and held on for dear life, praying for someone to notice them. _Kenshin…Kaoru…Kenji! They went to the market today, but they usually use the other bridge. What are the odds of them seeing us-_

"SANO!" Kenshin's yell was a welcome sound amid the crash of waves. Even Megumi perked and turned, eliciting a yelp from the rurouni and a scream from Kaoru.

"MEGUMI-SAN!"

"Ken-san, get a rope!" Her cry was cut short by a rush of water, and Sano blanched as he felt her slip through his arms. He grabbed at her arms as she slipped under, and managed to wrap his fingers around her slender hand. The rope sailed out in a perfect lasso, and he caught it, then pulled it over his head and around his waist as he clutched Megumi's limp wrist.

"Kenshin, she's unconscious!"

"Hold on to her! We'll pull you in!" And so they did, man and woman and boy, all fighting the river's current to save those two lives. Sano let go as the rope pulled taut, wrapping Megumi in a swaddling of arm and leg, trying his best to keep her head above the waters. Once or twice they got dunked, and Sano worried she might have gotten some in her lungs. Finally, after an eternity of being bashed by the waves, Sano, with Kenshin and Kaoru's help, hauled himself and a pale Megumi up onto the bank. Kenji busied himself with the rope as Kaoru helped to lay the doctor down, and Kenshin whacked the rest of the river out of Sano's lungs.

"Kenshin, she's not waking up!"

"She's been knocked out…"

"N-no, it's the wa-water!" Sano rushed up and started to push on her back, turning her onto her side.

"Megumi, breathe!" And she did, coughing up and vomiting the icy water, gasping as the ex-gangster soothed the spasms. After a little while, they both were well enough to sit up with out bursting into fits. Sano stood wobbly and gladly took Kenshin's proffered shoulder. The redhead chuckled and let his friend lean on his own small frame. Sanosuke uttered a prayer for the dearest friend he had, and playfully ruffled the crimson mane Kenshin sprouted.

"Thanks, Kenshin."

"Not at all. This one and Kaoru heard the carriage and your yell, and we ran to you. We didn't know, however, that Megumi-dono was even there. Are you alright?" This last was directed at the aforementioned doctor, who smiled weakly from the ground.

"I'll be fine, Ken-san. Truly thanks should go to Sanosuke; he was the one to keep me from getting run over, and when I fell over the railing, he dove right in." She smiled now at the rooster-head, who had turned a rather lovely shade of crimson in embarrassment. "I thank you, Sano." He blushed again, and offered her a hand. Not to shake, however; he pulled her up into his arms, and cradled her against his chest. With a slight grin, he motioned for Kenshin to go on ahead with his wife and son. Kaoru chuckled at the sight, but let Kenshin take her arm and hold her close as they began the walk back home. Sano, however, had other ideas in mind.

"Megumi?" She nuzzled deeper into his neck.

"Um-hm?" He swallowed nervously, and tried not to let his stomach get the better of him.

"Did you have anything planned for tonight?" He felt her shift and glanced down to meet a pair of faintly confused eyes. When she realized what he was hinting at, those sapphires slyly smiled.

"No…What did you have in mind?" She giggled as he flushed, and let her eyes trace the blush down to his wrappings. She wondered just how far it went down.

"Would a few different ways to warm up be okay?"

**Aiee, this did not come out right, I think. Blah blah blah…I hate poor inspiration. I ought to read my manga again…(Read! Must read! Must also buy anime!) Will someone read this? Please suggest improvements, I'm open for _anything_, anything at all. Sigh…please?**

**Laters!**

**KD**

**MUAHAHAHA. Review time!**

**Lara- actually, thanks to popular demand, this particular story is going to be a long romance. Thank you for reading, and hopefully the next chapters will be along the same lines.**

**Crewel- True, true. No story is long enough for we fans. I'm in the process of working out a storyline right now. So far, I've got like nine chapters laid out and ready to write. Thanks again!**

**DemonSlayer205- Sorry about the spontaneous movement. I've really been having problems with that lately. However, it will be longer and more detailed, as I'm adding to it. Thanks for the constructive criticism.**

**sanodevil- you do know that you reviewed twice, right? Oh well. The more the merrier! Thank you!**

**ana- Yes, Chapter 2 soon. And 3, and 4, and etc…**

**Sayoko "SlutGirl" Bizen- Yes, I know Sano's rougher on the edges in the manga, but he's had eight years to mellow out. When you think about it, being alone all the time would make anyone a little more appreciative of company.**

**Megumi- you keep reviewing, I'll keep writing. Thanks!**

**Akanke- And luck to you! Thanks for R&R-ing!**

**roosterboy- I'll be writing more, and thank you too!**

**Nyako- Thanks for the review.**

**Keep reviewing, and hopefully chapter 2'll be up here soon!**

**Laters!**

**KD**


End file.
